


Dragon Age: Origins

by Ollie_Octopus



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Charlie loves Dragon Age, Crossover, Dean and Charlie will fight over Leliana, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, LARPer Dean Winchester, Modern Character in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuck in a Video Game, for the most part anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Octopus/pseuds/Ollie_Octopus
Summary: After discovering Rowena in a video game, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Charlie make it their mission to bring her back. Rowena is in an alliance with the Inquisition; a group tasked with sealing the Breach in the sky that threatens to doom all of Thedas.Will Rowena be able to help the characters of Dragon: Age Inquisition, or does she have a different plan in mind?Will Team Free Will + Charlie manage to pull Rowena out before she wreaks havoc on the unsuspecting world of Dragon Age?
Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855354
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Age: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So this is a brand new fic series that I'm hoping will be quite fun! I had the idea to take the characters from Supernatural and put them into the Dragon Age video games, and I thought it was quite cool to picture what the characters would do in various situations, and so this was born! It'll be made up of three works, one for each of the games. I really hope you all enjoy it as much I have enjoyed planning and writing this fic! Any constructive criticism is welcomed <3

Lavellan burst into the room, making a mental note of the Inquisition members who were already at the war table. Josephine, Leliana, Cullen, Varric, and Cassandra were present, that made everyone. This had better be good news, Andraste knew they needed it.

"What do we have?" He spoke softly, but with authority. Cassandra stepped forwards.

"Inquisitor, we have heard of a potent mage from a realm separate from ours, and we believe she may be the key to fixing the Breach and resolving our issues. She appears to be more capable than any mage I have ever come across." Lavellan nodded, a silent invitation to continue. Cassandra paced as she spoke. 

"Her name is Rowena, Leliana's spies have bee tracking her for a while, and they report that she could be brought here. It is a risk, of course, we would be using Old Magic combined with untested methods, but we believe it could work---"

"Absolutely not. We cannot risk this Cassandra, there are lives at 3stake. You cannot base everything on hope and faith, we need proof this could work. We have everything to lose, we cannot risk transporting a mage to our realm, we just can't." Cullen interrupted the Seeker, the events that occurred in Kirkwall still fresh in his mind. 

"Cullen, she could be our only hope, we need her. We need to take the risk." both parties turned to Lavellan, ultimately, it was his call. He stood and began pacing, weighing up the options. Bringing in this mage could help or hinder, was it really worth the gamble? The situation was becoming dire, and they needed all the help they could get if he was frank. The Breach showed no signs of weakening, it glowed as violently as it did when it first tore open the sky. If they didn't contain it, and fast, even more lives would be lost, and Lavellan couldn't face that. They'd lost some good people in Haven, and he had sworn that that would never happen again.

There was also the matter of Corypheus. While he was still alive, he brought fear and unrest to all. He was dangerous and could tear them all apart. The Inquisition needed the extra manpower, and by Andraste were they going to get it. 

"Bring in the mage, we need her." the Inquisitor's decision was final.

"Are you sure? We don't know her capabilities, what if she were to turn on us?" Cullen asked, uncertain. 

"Then we deal with it. It'll be okay Cullen, Kirkwall was a special situation, we won't let that happen here." Varric spoke softly. Cullen nodded, only slightly reassured.

"That's it then. I'll have my people send for her, thank you, Inquisitor." Leliana's Orlesian accent instantly soothing those around her. They were going to make this work, they had to. They had literally everything to lose.

***

"Hello dears, your friend said you need a wee spot of help?" Rowena flicked her hair as she stood proudly in front of the Inquisition. 

"You're Rowena? The mighty mage?" Lavellan eyed the witch in front of him, she certainly wasn't what he expected.

"You sound surprised dear! But yes, I am Rowena, the most powerful witch my land has to offer." Rowena smirked and curtseyed. 

"You're shorter than I imagined."

"I may be small, but I am more than mighty. How can I be of service?"

"The situation in Thedas is less than ideal. We have the Breach, which is a tear in the Veil. That means all kinds of demons can escape from their place in the Fade, and wreak havoc in our world. It grew larger by the day, but it seems as though I was successful in stopping that. I'm tied to it, you see." Lavellan held up his palm, which held the green, glowing anchor that matched the Breach. "I was able to slow it down, but I don't have enough power to seal it entirely, but that's where you come in. Our Inquisition has been tasked with sealing the Breach, but it's proven difficult. We were hoping you could help us - if we don't seal the Breach it means all of Thedas is doomed, innocent lives lost... please. We'll give you anything you ask." Rowena remained silent for a moment considering their offer. She had been brought here by exceptional means and with great magic. It wouldn't hurt to have some of that knowledge. Rowena smoothed out her dress before speaking.

"I'll help you poor wee mites, but in exchange, I'd like the book you used to bring me here. I'm fond of magic history, and new information is often hard to come by." Rowena hoped they'd buy that.

"It's a deal." Well, that was easy. Rowena clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

***

"No Cas, over there! You need to go behind you." Charlie told Castiel. "You're going the wrong way."

"How do you know? The path indicates that I continue forwards." Castiel's confusion lined his face. Weren't you supposed to follow paths?

"Look on your mini-map, the quest marker is pointing behind you, just off the path."

"Can I not just wander around the forest? The trees look lovely." Charlie facepalmed. Man, this proving more difficult than she anticipated. She made a mental note to ever attempt to teach another angel to play video games. They'd been playing  _ Dragon Age: Inquisition _ all morning, and he still hadn't gotten the hang of it. 

"You need to do the quest Castiel, or we can't move on in the game."

It was an off day, and it was rare for them. It was nice to have some downtime. While Charlie and Cas were gaming, Sam was catching up with some reading in the Bunker's library, while Dean was giving Baby a little TLC. 

With a fair bit of help from Charlie, Castiel bumbled his way through the quest, and his character returned to Skyhold. Charlie left Castiel to explore the grounds a little more and speak to the characters, he liked that. She refilled her drink and ambled back with a bag of chips. 

"You never told me Rowena was in the game." Charlie almost spat out her drink.

"She's not in the game Cas. There's Leliana, but she looks nothing like Rowena." Castiel moved his character to where Cassandra stood, and sure enough, there stood Rowena. 

"This is impossible, there's no way! This can't be happening." Charlie stared at the screen in shock. How on earth had Rowena managed to get into the game? 

"I suppose this is a case now, we should get Sam and Dean, Charlie." Charlie nodded, there was no doubt about it.

"SAM, DEAN! GET YOUR ASSES HERE." A few moments later, both Sam and Dean were in the room, staring at Rowena.

"Is that who I think that is?" Dean asked, pointing a finger at Rowena. 

"Sure is." replied Charlie. Dean blinked. 

"Why is she there, and not here? How'd she get there? In a damn video game?" 

"We don't know, Dean. But it can't be anything good. I think we might have a case." Castiel felt proud of himself. He was getting better at this hunting stuff. The four of them made a good team, and they had been hunting together for a while. Castiel still had a lot to learn, but he was getting there, Charlie was a perfect teacher.

"You think?" Dean sassed. "We gotta get in there. You got enough juice to get us in Cas?" 

"No, Dean. My powers don't extend that far, but I know someone who can help us."

"You do? Go get 'em! We need to get Rowena out, who knows what kind of damage she'll cause."

"I agree, the sooner, the better," Sam added. "She won't be there for a holiday, that's for sure. We don't even know if this will affect our world."

"I'll call him, he won't be a moment." Seconds later, they were joined by Gabriel. 

"Gabriel will be able to help us, being an Archangel grants him more power than you can imagine."

"And besides, I am the Trickster. So you wanna be in there, right?"

"Yeah, we need to be right there, so we can pull Rowena out ASAP."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I'll stay here and keep an eye on you guys trough the TV, and when you're done, wave at me, and I'll bring you back."

"Thank you, Gabe, I owe you one." Castiel said.

"Don't mention it. Are you all ready?" They turned to each other and nodded. It was now or never.

"Alrighty, off you go!" The group disappeared. Gabriel took the seat that had been occupied by Castiel and waited for them to appear on the screen. Several minutes passed before Gabriel realised his mistake. He'd sent them all into the Dragon Age world all right, but he didn't specify which game. Chances were, they were stuck in the wrong game. Gabriel worked out how to boot Dragon Age: Origins, and sure enough, there they were. The gang were stuck in the first game of the franchise, and Gabriel couldn't pull them out and start over, they were on their own.

"Shit."

  
  



End file.
